Pain
by Blau
Summary: It wouldn't matter how much Silabus tried to be a "positive" influence on Kuhn. Kuhn would never change. It didn't matter if he was in a relationship; Silabus would be left behind every time. HaseSila, KuhnSila


"Hey, Silabus?"

Despite not even facing in Kuhn's direction, Silabus already knew what Kuhn's facial expression would be: worry. Not that he was worried about Silabus, no. Worried that he might have to miss a date with one of the girls from his harem because he had to spend time with Silabus, his _boyfriend_. He tenses for a moment in real life, muscles clenching. His mouth opens to say **no** but then closes. Even if he did say no, what good would it do? He refuses this one time, but what about the next? And the next time after that? Will he keep saying no, keep appearing to be obsessive?

Silabus turns, a warm smile on his face.

_Hi, Kuhn!_ appears in the chat log. Yuuichi did not say it aloud. He doesn't trust himself to speak.

"Aww, is your mic busted again? You seriously should just buy a new one!" Kuhn says, taking another step closer and bending to kiss the virtual character his boyfriend plays as. Before Silabus can reply, Kuhn continues. "Hey, so... Yata has an assignment for me. I tried to get out of it, but everyone else is too busy to. Do you think we can reschedule..?"

Yata? Yuuichi thinks, brows furrowed. Maybe he was actually telling the truth now.

_Ahh, that's fine! I should work on my paper anyway_ :) he types, all smiles and ease. Nothing is wrong for Silabus. Everything is perfect, peachy-keen. Yeah.

Right.

Kuhn gives a bright smile and, with another kiss, warps out of Mac Anu. Silabus sighs and leaves the Central Dome. He considers warping out and actually getting to work on his paper, or maybe even just going outside to jog. But he isn't in the mood now; he wouldn't be able to focus, and anything he might force himself to write would probably be crap anyway. Sighing, Yuuichi lets his controller drop onto the desk as he places his head in his hands, the archaic FMD still on his head. Closing his eyes, he sighs again.

He wished he wasn't as in love with Tomonari as he was. He wished he could just leave the older man, or at least yell at him for cheating. But... it wasn't cheating, was it? It wasn't like Yuuichi had any definite proof. Just because he hit on girls didn't mean anything. That was what Tomonari did. That was just who he was. It would be too much if Yuuichi asked Tomonari to change; Yuuichi didn't have that right. No one did.

"You okay, Silabus?"

Opening his eyes, he blinked when he saw Haseo standing before him.

"I'm fine!" he said, not at all that convincing. He picked up his controller.

Haseo stared at him for a moment, as though mulling over what to say. He decided to spit it right out. "I just bumped into Kuhn. He's with five girls."

Yuuichi closed his eyes again, his heart clenching.

"And?" he said softly. "It's part of an assignment Yata gave hi-"

Haseo snorted. "Yata hasn't been on all day." He pauses, considering his next words again before deciding to be blunt once more. "He's cheating on you. You realize that, right?"

Yuuichi clenched his eyes shut, tears building up.

"That's just how he is," he whispers. "It's in his character to hit on girls."

"Even though you guys are dating?"

"Yes." A tear slipped through and rolled down his cheek.

Silence reigns over them for a minute, before Haseo finally snaps.

"Doesn't that bother you at all?! Why do you let him get away with stuff like that?!" he shouts. Yuuichi remains silent. "I get he was the guy that helped you learn the basics so you feel like you owe him something, but come on! This is low, Silabus! You shouldn't let him walk all over you! You deserve so much better!"

At this, Yuuichi smiles and Silabus mirrors the movement.

"That may be," he says, his voice still a whisper. "But I'll always be the sidekick. Heroes are the ones people want, not sidekicks. And besides, who am I to tell To- Kuhn to change his ways? We all have our faults."

"You're so stupid, Silabus," Haseo scoffs. Yuuichi smiles more, even as tears trickle down his face.

"I know."

"No, you don't," Haseo says, taking a step closer to Silabus. "Every hero needs a sidekick."

And before Silabus could respond, Haseo is there, kissing him.

Just then, a short mail flashed in front of him. It was of a set of numbers; a phone number, he realized.

"Write it down," Haseo commands, and numbly Yuuichi does so. "Finished? Good. I'm going to log off for today. Call me, okay?"

With that, he warps out. A second later, Silabus warps out as well.

His FMD is taken off, landing on the controller gently. Yuuichi reaches for his phone, dialing the numbers before pressing "call" and holding the phone to his hear. It doesn't even ring before it's answered.

"Hey, Silabus," Haseo says warmly, sounding so different from how he does online. So much warmer, and gentler, and...

And Yuuichi knows then that things will fall into place. Everything will work out.

* * *

Hello, everyone! Long time no see. nn;; This story was written for my buddy's birthday. TOTALLY forgot I had written it until... well, just now. xD;;

Once school gets out I'll get back to work on Background Noise. I'm still alive, everyone! Don't worry! 3


End file.
